Love and baby trouble
by Princess Kousagi serenity
Summary: A waffy story on usagi's and mamoru's love, with the birth of usagi's baby.is it chibiusa? no? how will they survive living with the most hyperactive baby in tokyo! First fic eva! Chapter 6 up! I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Peaceful for long?

Konnichwa minna-chan Hey this is my first fanfic! So be gently! This is a short fluffy story with a bit of action with Usagi/Mamoru this is set after stars and Usagi and Mamoru are married!

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

* * *

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day 

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen - Sorry

Sayonara - Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

The sun's morning rays seeped through the thin curtains; Mamoru sleepily opened his cobalt eyes to find the source of the annoying light that had awoken him from his slumber. His eyes drifted towards the clock. 

6:55 am, 'great! Now I won't be able to get back to sleep.'

His train of thoughts were interruptedby his wife's rapid stirring. He sighed, 'This is the second time this week she's had bad nightmares'

"Usako, wake up!" He sighed again

Usagi was a very heavy sleeper these days because of her pregnancy.

"Usako, come on, honey. Wake up!" He said a little louder while shaking her shoulders slightly but with no avail. He silently watched as his wife's stirring become more violent. She bolted upright with sweat rolling down her face with tears stinging her eyes. Before Mamoru could say anything she bolted for the bathroom and was sick. Oh the many joys of pregnancy: Morning sickness.

She emerged from the bathroom she mumbled a "Ohayou Mamo-chan"

"Feeling better Usako?" Mamoru asked as she got back into bed and snuggled into his embrace. Usagi nodded and place a hand on her rounded stomach.

"I think this little one is using my bladder as a punching bag!"

Mamoru chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her cascading waterfall of blonde hair. "Ashiteru Usako"

Usagi snuggled deeper into her husband's warm embrace before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. He smiled down at her and cherished the peace and quiet because soon a baby will be born and their lives will not be the same ever again

* * *

What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Don't worry their will be chapters to come with the baby on it way is it Chibi-usa or did Chibi-usa have a older sibling that she never told us of oO and we will get to so the adventures of the new baby and how will Usagi and Mamoru survive? 

Until next time!

Jan ne!

Princess Kousagi Serenity 3


	2. Doubts

初秋の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Guess who back? (And if u don't know your brain is seriously fired, and you should seek professional help!)

Hehe thanks for the reviews  I got 3 reviews when I only posted the story last night! 

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

* * *

Usagi paced nervously around the room, she should be due any day now! She glanced down to look at her swollen feet but her very rounded stomach blocked the view. 

"Calm down Usako" Mamoru said fidgeting with his pen.

"Calm down? The baby could come any second and you're telling me to calm down?" Mamoru gulped, now he was going to get it. Another joy of pregnancy was her mood swings, one minute she could be all happy and the next she could be crying saying she was fat and no-one loved her. "How can you be so calm?" She yelled angrily at her husband.

He signed and made his way over to his tense wife, his hospital report can wait.

"What if we're not ready to be parents yet, Mamo-chan?" Her eyes suddenly began to water.

"Of course we are, Honey" He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "You practically raised Chibi-usa when she got sent to the here"

"Yeah, when I wasn't fighting with her! What if she hates me? What if I'm a bad mother?" Tears began to cascade down her pale face.

"Nani? You know Chibi-usa loves her mother and you, Usako" Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. "And you're so totally ready to be a mother"

"Ashiteru Mamo-chan" She hugged him tightly.

"Ashiteru Usako. You'll be a great mother soon."

"err… Mamo-chan?" She said shakily.

"Hai?"

"I think soon is just around the bend" He stared at her questionably

"Nani?"

"I Think my waters have broken" she said calmly

"…"

THUMP

Usagi sighed and walked over to call her friends, so they could take her to the hospital. She sighed again and stared at her fainted husband on the floor 'I thought men were tough but really they're wimps!'

* * *

Yay! chapter 2 up! What ya think? Yeah I know it quite short but still more chapters to go! Next chapter we get to see if the baby Chibi-usa or not! Then we get to see how Mamoru will cope with a screaming baby 


	3. New arrival!

Konnichwa minna-chan Hey this is my first fanfic! So be gently! This is a short fluffy story with a bit of action with Usagi/Mamoru this is set after stars and Usagi and Mamoru are married!

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Thanks for the reviews from my favorite readers (my only readers)

Plz Read and review (**Puppy dog eyes and pouts)**

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Baka – Idiot/stupid

kami - God

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

SLAP 

SPLASH

Matoko sighed. "He is out cold" She slapped him again. Minako giggled "Men are wimps!" Minako got another bucket of ice cold water and pour it over Mamoru and shouted "WAKE UP! SLEEPLY HEAD! BAKA!" at the top of her voice.

"Nani? What's with the screaming and why am I wet?" Mamoru said covering his ears so he wouldn't go deaf.

Minako Shrugged "Maybe it was a wet dream?" Makoto was rolling on the floor in laughter. Rei burst into the room "Has Mamoru-baka, woke up yet?" The girls nodded and their faces turned serious.

"Mamoru-san, you better not faint again or I'm gunna hurt you….. But Usagi-chan gone into labour" Makoto said with a serious tone. Mamoru's face paled and he opened to say something but he couldn't speak. "Don't worry! Haruka-chan has driven her to the hospital… But Usagi-chan wants you there ASAP!" Rei dragged the gaping Mamoru out of his apartment and into Makoto's car.

* * *

"Kami-sama! Mamoru that is your worst habit!" Yelled a Frustrated Rei. Mamoru was nervously biting a cellophane cup, rather loudly. Just as Mamoru was about to run to the room where Usagi was, the doctor came out. 

"You can see her now, she is about to start pushing and she has asked if you will be there Chiba-san." Doctor Asakura said politely and Mamoru nodded and followed the doctor. He nervously enter the room to see a very ill-looking Usagi, sweating like there was no tomorrow and he ploppeddown on the chair next to Usagi's bed and took hold of her hand.

"Okay Usagi-san, we need to you to start pushing on the contractions, okay?" She weakly nodded and braced herself for the contraction. When it came she pushed and let out a long high-pitch scream.

"I can see the head!" A nurse said happily. Mamoru was wiping the sweat off Usagi's head with a cloth and he had lost all feeling in his hand because Usagi was squeezing it rather hard and digging her nails in.

"Okay! Usagi-san we need one big push and the baby should be out!" Dr. Asakura said. Usagi did so, and a room was filled with a high pitched scream from the new baby and Usagi collapsed onto the bed.

"It's a Boy!" Mamoru looked down at the baby with jet black hair and….

THUMP.

Usagi sighed and took the baby from the nurse's arms "Don't worry, he always does this"

"Isn't he a doctor here?" asked Dr. Asakura.

"Yup!" She sighed again. "I think I'll call this little one, Ryo Endymion Chiba" She smiled down at her son.

* * *

Hehe Mamoru is such a wimp! It took me ages to find a name that suited the baby; I went I went on soo many Japanese name sites! RYO: means "excellent" in Japanese. I always like the name Ryo, like Ryo from shaman king or Ryo from Shemue (the game) 


	4. no sleep?

Hey all! I'm back!

Thx for the reviews! And btw in my stories I Have Ami/Greg pairings in my stories, I never liked Ami/Ryo (whoever he is).

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh**) I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Fuku – Sailor suit

* * *

Peace was on the City, every person and every animal were peacefully sleeping, everyone except the Chiba family. A loud high-pitch scream came from the newly born baby boy, Ryo. His parents, who were sound asleep, now were arguing on whose turn it was to feed the baby. 

"Come on, Usako! It's your turn. I did it last night" Said a very sleepy Mamoru. Usagi punched him on the arm.

"The doctor said, I shouldn't do anything to stain myself!" Said Usagi, who was starting to get annoyed at her lazy so-called husband.

"How's feeding a baby straining yourself?" She punched him on the arm again. "Ow! Okay, okay. I'm going!" He reluctantly left his warm cozy bed and headed for the nursery. Upon entering the nursery, he sweared he would go deaf if he didn't shut his son up soon. "Defiantly Usako's baby!" he muttered to himself

"Hey there, little guy. What's wrong?" He said in a babyish voice.

"Are ya hungry?" Ryo stilled continued to cry. Mamoru walked into the kitchen and got a pint of milk out of the fridge, then poured it into the baby's bottle. He got out a pan and placed it on the stove. Once it was heated up he placed the baby's bottle on there for ten minutes. When the timer went off, he tested the bottle on his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. Once he was satisfied, he gave it to the screaming Ryo.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep! Bah! Babies are only good to make baby lotion out of!" He grumbled. "I don't know how much more I can cope with this and it only been a week!" Ryo gurgled happier and waved his chubby little hands in the air.

"Will ya go to sleep, Ryo?" Mamoru placed him down on the bed "I've got work in the morning!" Ryo blinked at Mamoru and began to wail loudly.

"shhhhhhhh….Gomen….err….what if I sang ya a lullaby?" Ryo stopped wail and gurgled again.

"Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come baby  
Cradle and all

Baby is drowsing  
Cosy and fair  
Mother sits near  
In her rocking chair  
Forward and back  
The cradle she swings  
And though baby sleeps  
He hears what she sings

From the high rooftops  
Down to the sea  
No one's as dear  
As baby to me  
Wee little fingers  
Eyes wide and bright **  
**Now sound asleep  
Until morning light" Mamoru smiled down at his sleeping son and leaned down too kiss him on the forehead. He made his way back to his bed and wife. He cuddled up to her and whispered "You're doing it next time, love" in her ear before he fell to sleep

* * *

Suck didn't it? What? I don't know what its like to have a screaming baby around, I don't have any children and I was the youngest child in my family :P 

**R&R!**

I will update soon!

Ja ne

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	5. Chibi tuxedo kaman?

Konnichwa minna-chan Hey this is my first fanfic! So be gently! This is a short fluffy story with a bit of action with Usagi/Mamoru this is set after stars and Usagi and Mamoru are married!

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen - Sorry

Sayonara - Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Henshin yo – Transform

Chibi – Mini / small

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi were curled up together under the duvet and were peaceful sleeping, but someone had a better idea than sleep. 

"WAKE UP MOMMY AND DADDY!" Screamed the four year old Ryo, as he bounced on the bed. This caused Mamoru to land on the carpet with a soft thud. Usagi opened her eyes, looked at her son and then she went back to sleep.

"YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME TO THE PARK!" Ryo screamed at the top of his voice. He pulled the sheets from Usagi and put ice cubes on her.

"EKKK! That's soooooo cold!" Usagi jumped out of bed and shivered then rushed to the bathroom. Nasty puking noises could be heard from the bathroom.

"Daddy? Is mamma chunking again?" Ryo said cutely.

"Yeh…Erm…why don't we go make some pancakes for her to make her feel better" Mamoru hoisted himself off the plush carpet. Ryo squealed in delighted and bounced off to the kitchen. Mamoru opened the bathroom door cautiously to see Usagi flushing the toilet and grabbing her toothbrush to clean her teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, must have been something I ate" She spat out the mouthwash into the sink and turned on the shower.

"Okay Breakfast will be ready in a minute"

* * *

Usagi got out the shower and rapped the towel around her and put on her robe and headed for the kitchen. The aroma of freshly baked pancakes filled the room; she sat down at the table and grabbed the mustard, vinegar and the mayonnaise and she slopped it all over her pancakes. Mamoru and Ryo looked at her strangely but they shrugged it off. 

"PARK! NOW NOW! PARK NOW!" Ryo screamed.

"Arg! Okay we're going to park! Shesh! Don't we ever get a day off?" Usagi was starting to get a little stressed out.

* * *

"Hey Ryo look there's Rei little girl, Kisa!" Ryo made a face and said "She's a pyro! And she's mean!" 

"Oh there's Ami's and Greg's little girl, Naomi or there's Minako's and Motoki's little boy, Aino." Ryo shook his head and said "Girls are icky!"

"Well there's Lita's and Ken's Toddler, Mimoru" Piped in Mamoru.

"Okay I like Mimo-chan" He skipped off happily to the baby stroller where Ken and Lita were having a picnic.

"Finally we're alone" Usagi purred. Mamoru leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by scream. "AHHHH! YOUMA!"

"Henshin yo!"

"Right! ETERNAL MOON, MAKE UP!" With a lot a feathers and flashing light, there stood the legendary Senshi of the moon.

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, on behalf of the moon, I'm gunna kick your butt!" She did her famous stance.

"Give me all your energy!" the Youma shot energy-stealing vines at Sailor moon and tuxedo Kamen and pinned them to a tree.

"MUM! DAD!" Screamed Ryo. Lita had told him to hide, but he had to save his parents. He stood there unmoving as he saw each one of the senshi fall. He wanted to help them but he was only a four year old kid, but then he remembered he could conjure up roses. 'Maybe if he gavea roseto the Youma he will let them go!' He pulled out a rose, he had this funny feeling that the rose he had in his hand had immense power. "Please little rose give me the strength to save my parents" The yellow rose glowed brightly and his casual clothes were replaced with a Black tuxedo with a black cape with yellow linen. He wore a domino mask but he didn't have a hat and he had a mini cane.

The Youma was about to finish of the senshi when a yellow rose stopped it. "Stop right there!" Squeaked a voice "I am Chibi Tuxedo Kaman, In the name of chocolate! Go back to where you came from" The senshi and Tuxedo Kaman were gaping at Chibi Tuxedo Kaman. "Now is your chance Usako, finish it off! Tuxedo Kamen whispered to Sailor moon

"Err…Right! SILVER MOON THERPY KISS" The Youma yelped in pain and turned to dust. The senshi let their transformation fade and they gaped at Chibi Tuxedo Kamen. "Okay…That's kinda freaky but cool though. Well there was a Chibi moon, soo why cant there be a Chibi Kaman?" Said Usagi hugging her caped son. "Come on lets go for ice cream." Ryo Squealed in delight and jumped around screaming "ICE CREAM!

* * *

Ok….. That sucked didn't it? 

There are a few more chapters and I'm a bit stuck soo any idea are useful

Ja ne

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	6. Blue or pink?

Konnichwa minna-chan Hey this is my first fanfic! So be gently! This is a short fluffy story with a bit of action with Usagi/Mamoru this is set after stars and Usagi and Mamoru are married!

Gomen, I haven't updated this story in ages! GOMEN GOMEN (dodges the rotten fruit) I was busy writing chapter for the one of my very popular fanfics : Teacher blues. It has received 169 reviews! Wow! They really love me! Check it out!

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen - Sorry

Sayonara - Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Henshin yo – Transform

Chibi – Mini / small

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

"Mum! Are you finished in bathroom yet?" Ryo rapidly banged on the bathroom door. He tapped his foot impatiently, he let out a drawn out sigh and gave up. He slumped down into the soft plush chair, letting his eye lids droop as sleep over came him.

Meanwhile inside Usagi sat on the golden and blue tiled floor hopelessly staring at the box containing the worst thing in the world, she reached up to grab it, but snapped her hand back. It was like there was an invisible force field keeping her from grabbing the blasted box, but really it her fear if it gave her the answer she didn't want; to be honest she didn't even know what answer she wanted. She had butterfly in her stomach, she sighed and hoisted herself off the floor, her head was spinning and she found herself collapsing onto the floor, she once again had a staring contest with the box. She bit her knuckles and finally plucked up the courage to pick up the box; she carefully opened it and took out the instruction manual.

All was silent in the house, an eerie tense silence hung over the Chiba residence, the only noise you could hear was the four year old, Ryo soft snoring. He stirred slightly when he heard a load gasp, but he rolled over onto his side and mumbled something before drifting back in the land of nod. Usagi slammed open the door and picked up her son, spinned him around singing "IT'S PINK! IT'S PINK" repeatedly. She fell onto the bed joyfully laughing; her son stared at her as if she was some crazy women he had never met. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house!" He poked his mother, who had tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just so happy! I'm having an other baby! That means you either getting a new baby sister or baby brother!" Ryo got up, ran out the room with tears in his eyes. Usagi was too busy celebrating to notice, and then it finally dawned on her…. How was she going to tell Mamoru?

* * *

Dun dun duh! I know it short but I gotta go to bed now it 1:30 in the morning

Ja ne!

becky


End file.
